the_ultimate_teamfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Guy
The New Guy is the 1st episode of The Ultimate Team. It's about John Klovix joining the FAAE. Story (The camera moves above the Gerix Town, then fades to the front door of Klovix's house) Mary Klovix: (Walks to the door, checks the mail) A party invitation, the bill for electricy, an invitation to the FAAE, a letter from Beluta... Wait, what?! (Opens the FAAE invitation letter) ''It's for John! John! Come here! '''John Klovix:' What mom''?'' Mary Klovix: Look! It's an invitation to FAAE! John Klovix: FAAE?! What is that?! Mary Klovix: '''It stands for Fighting Against All Evil, but I don't know much about it... '''Gary Klovix: (In the background, drinking coffee and reading newspaper) So why won't you come there? I hope it'll be fun. John Klovix: Hmm... Okay. (Cuts to the FAAE Beginner Ceremony) Announcer: Hey everyone! Anyone with a FAAE invitation should come here! The Beginner Ceremony is about to begin!! (Everyone sits on seats, Frank Hagarus, Walti Megaloniun and Werena Worenno are in the background) Frank Hagarus: ''(Walks to the microphone) Ehem... Welcome everyone! This is the Beginner Ceremony of FAAE. '''Walti Megaloniun:' We will test you. You may get in a team, or not. Werena Worenno: Here are your tests. Begin! (Every participant starts to write) John Klovix: (Quietly to self) Favorite food? Pizza. What's 26 + 24? 50. Do you like sport? Hmm... Somewhat... (Cuts to the end of the ceremony) Frank Hagarus: We've got the results! Bill Everes, Fantis! Patricia Pamada, Wondi! Tom Petille, Spleno! Eveletinion Gaxidom, Foaset! John Klovix, Spleno! Now, follow the leaders of each team. (Names of the teams show above each of the leaders) John Klovix: ''(Quietly to self)'' So I have to follow that guy... (Follows Frank Hagarus) Tom Petille: (To John) Hi there! I'm Tom! I'm so happy that I'm on the Spleno team! John Klovix: I'm John. Is the Spleno team the best team? Tom Petille: They're the only team that managed to get X with them! John Klovix: Who's X? Tom Petille: 'He's a Letterbo, one of the most dangerous! ''(Cuts to the front door of the Spleno Team) 'Frank Hagarus: '''Okay, this is the door to the Spleno Team room. Come in! ''(The door opens, John and Tom look at all the fascinating things in the room: a giant televisor, a silver fountain, all the computers) '''John Klovix: '''This is great! '''Frank Hagarus: Alright, now you're free. John, come for a while, OK? John Klovix: Uhh... Fine. (Both walk into a corner) Frank Hagarus: '''Your test, the answers, were just perfect! '''John Klovix: '''What?! '''Frank Hagarus: '''Well, most of them. But it's still great! I hope that once you'll be the leader. Now let me give you a little tour. This is Gax Veroke. '''Gax Veroke: ''(To John) Hello! '''Frank Hagarus: '''Here's Max Maximilinus. '''Max Maximilinus:' Don't disturb me. I'm making a prototype of an invisibility potion. Frank Hagarus: '''This is Trugu, our own Gnomel. '''Trugu: '''Yes, master. '''Frank Hagarus: '''That is Michael Tromil '''Michael Tromil: '''I need to get this work done! I need! '''Frank Hagarus: '''Calm down, Michael! This is Betty Krugolli '''Betty Krugolli: '''Again, a newcomer? Pathetic... '''Frank Hagarus: This is Annette Durst. Annette Durst: Want a glass of water? John Klovix: 'Uhhh... Okay. '''Annette Durst: '''I'll make you a toast! ''(Laughing) '''Frank Hagarus: '''Don't worry, she's a little... '''John Klovix: '''Crazy? '''Frank Hagarus: '''Exactly! This is X. '''John Klovix: ''(To X)'' Hello, I'm... X: 'Weaklings don't talk to me. Go away. '''Frank Hagarus: '''Don't worry, John. He's a little bossy. ''(Whispering) ''It's an interesting story how we got him on our team. But it's not a story for now. (Not whispering)'' You've got someone else to meet. That is Samantha Forwerson. '''Samantha Forwerson: '''Oh, hello there! I suppose you're new. '''John Klovix: '''Yes, I'm new. '''Samantha Forwerson: (Smiles and gives John a gun) ''You'll need this. It's a Stickball Gun Version 1.44. '''John Klovix: ''Wow! Thanks! '''Samantha Forwerson: '''Also, I have to warn you about Betty Krugolli and X. '''John Klovix: '''I see they're both unfriendly. '''Samantha Forwerson: '''Betty is the strongest girl on our team. X is a Letterbo. Letterbos are a race of letter creatures. Rumors say that they all we're created by a scientist. '''John Klovix: A whole race created by one scientist?! Samantha Forwerson: '''Well, that's only a legend. It may not be true. Also, not all Letterbos are unfriendly. '''Frank Hagarus: Okay, John. I guess you should try your new gun. (Cuts to a shooting practice room) John Klovix: So, how do I use it? Frank Hagarus: '''Let me show you. You press this button, and... ''(Shoots at the target) ''You see? Now your turn! '''John Klovix: ''(Shoots at the target) Yes! '''Frank Hagarus: '''So now it's time for dinner. ''(Cuts to a room with a big table) Just say the name of what you want in any language and you get it. Annette Durst: Pommes! (Gets a plate full of fries) 'Max Maximilinus: '''Fish with mustard. ''(Gets a fish with mustard) 'Betty Krugolli: '''Steak. (Gets a steak)'' 'John Klovix: '''Pizza! ''(Gets a pizza) COMING SOON Characters *John Klovix *Samantha Forwerson *Frank Hagarus *X *Annette Durst *Max Maximilinus *Betty Krugolli *Gax Veroke *Michael Tromil *Lady Blackdress *Trugu *Walti Megaloniun *Werena Worenno *Bill Everes *Patricia Pamada *Tom Petille *Eveletinion Gaxidom *Mary Klovix *Gary Klovix *Beluta Morgemoni (Mentioned only)